Living The Shadows
by Tsuki no Akebono
Summary: Ryoma's getting tired of being in his father's shadow. Tennis wasn't really his thing. He's trying to pursue something other than tennis. What if his father doesn't? He follows his heart, but haunted by his father's words. DISCONTINUED
1. Perfection

**Living the Shadows**

**Warnings: **may have mild Shounen-ai in the latter chapters. **Simple Plan** addiction involved.

**Summary:** Ryoma's getting tired of being in his father's shadow. Tennis wasn't really his thing. What ever happened if he just suddenly quit. He's trying to pursue something other than tennis. His mother approves, but what if his father doesn't? They divorce. And Ryoma follows his heart, but haunted by his fathers cold words. Will some one be able to pull him out of the shadows?

--

**Chapter 1: Perfection**

Ryoma loved the thrill of tennis. The sounds of the fans when he won…he loved it all, though he never loved tennis. It was just by the insistence of his father that he kept to it. He was close to perfection when it came to it. He was extremely good at it. He got many friends-slash-rivals because of it. The thing just is…

His heart was never in it. What drove him most was music. He was only five when his mother got him to learn the piano, he was good at it.

He loved it, when he was six he got to learn the violin he excelled at both, he soon with in the same age learned all sorts of instruments. When he was seven, he quit.

He wanted his father to be proud of him in something he accepted. He wanted him to be proud through tennis.

Ryoma's mother was always supportive. Ryoma became distant after that. His character became distant, he became aloof. He started to hide is insecurities through being cocky and arrogant.

All that changed when his parents divorced. At first Ryoma was with his father, tennis was what he had in mind all along, nothing else.

And so Ryoma too devoted himself to tennis. That was until he fainted during practice.  
--

**Ryoma's POV**

I guess I got too carried away when mom left, Devoting myself to tennis on dad's whim. I guess…I just wanted to erase hose words in my head.

_'Music…? The hell with it! No son of mine will become a wimpy musician! Seishounen, tennis is your life, nothing more. Music will bring you down…understand that?'_

I got too involved with tennis that I suffered mild fatigue…

Everything went down hill from then. Dad wouldn't look at me in the eye anymore. His perverted remarks were gone. He just looked at me…as if at any moment, I'd break.

Mom came back the next week after my fainting spell. She took me away, much to my father's dismay. He called after me when we were leaving the house, '_Ne seishounen. I didn't think you'd destroy my __**Big**__ dreams. Oh, __**have fun**__, nah seishounen…_' he sneered.

You could feel his sarcasm at the last line. That forever scarred me, mentally and emotionally. We quickly left for America…when we reached our new home. She made me quit tennis…just like that…out of the blue.

It wasn't easy; I mean…though it didn't spark my interest…I was brought up by tennis. Quitting now would mean like putting all my wasted efforts in vain.

After a month of being nagged, I finally obeyed. At first I didn't know what to do. My mother on the other had did exactly know what to do.

After I threw all my tennis stuff…including the racket, posters and magazines. She hired music couches and teachers of the instrument I so far know.  
--

After I mastered well enough for the teachers, my mother forced me to participate in a concerto. A solo concerto after the main orchestra…I was reluctant to agree I mean, who would want to embarrass themselves in front of rich bastards.

Apparently…me!

Well, I lasted the whole song which was particularly HARD I might add without making a mistake that was THAT visible.

When it ended, no one made a sound. That made me slightly disconcerted. Was it really THAT bad?

What shocked me was when one brave soul clapped fro my sake. Soon, every one followed his suite. O-kay. Now I was under going a state of shock.

There was a party soon after the concerto. All those rich bastards I mentioned? Yeah, they all flocked around me as they congratulated me and my mother. They kept saying, 'Your son is not only good in tennis but also in music.' Or something like, 'Takuechi-san your son is to be admired.' Or maybe on this kind, 'Rinko-san, I applaud your son's debut to the music industry.'

One rich bastard approached me. He smiled and asked, 'Echizen-kun how does your father feel about _you_ joining the music industry?'

I couldn't respond to that…I just felt dad's words play in my head. The 'rich bastard' as I now call him, frowned at my unfocused words and said, 'Never mind, if…it brings you a bad memory, Echizen-kun.'

My mother quickly intervened, 'Gomenousai (I'm very sorry), Atobe-san. He…had a bad experience with his father a while back.'

Ha! I guess I knew why he didn't like him. He was Monkey-king's father. No wonder. My mother excused us…much to every rich bastard's dismay. And left the scene of the crime…  
--

I was under going a silent recovering treatment for the next few days. The day after my concerto, I was the headline in every local paper. _**'Echizen Ryoma; Prince of Tennis, Change of career?'**_

You have no idea how much I hated the reporters so much right now…

As far as I know Echizen Ryoma is gone…after all, Echizen Ryoma was the Prince of Tennis.

I know myself as Takuechi Ryoma…Melody Master.

Though…I'm now Takuechi Ryoma…

**_But…how come Echizen Nanjirou's words…still repeat themselves in my head?_**

--

**Me**: nyah new story...desu

**The Other Me**: -nods-yea..so tell us straight if it sucks or well..yeah readable...

**Me**: -smiles-so please review.

**The Other Me:** -scratches head-yeah..we have to know if we should continue this.

**Me**: -smile again; nod- yeah. if you don't know how to review...there's usually a purple box at the southwest corner of the story...just under this. and just press it the go button...

**The Other Me**: -hits Me- i think they can see that!

**Me**:-smiles- please really review! I'll greatly appreciate it...even flamez...

**The Other Me**: ...well, not that much...please flame with REAL reasons...not just because teh story is stupid...

**Me:**-sweatdrops- what The Other Me said...review!


	2. Melodies of the Scarred

**Living the Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** Shall we go on?

**Author's Note:** I am terribly sorry for not updating this for a very long time. Sorry if I haven't! I would love to thank those who have sincerely waited for me to update this. I would like to repeat that I am very sorry for not updating, school took too much of my time and energy. Oh I'm replacing the Simple Plan addiction with Linkin Park.  
--

**Chapter 2: Melodies of the Scarred**

A boy; no older than 16, was walking down a plane. Behind him was a woman who held a jacket and a sling bag, she held some paper in her hands.

The said boy was carrying a violin case. Earphones in his ears, silently listening to a band he found in America.

Linkin Park; a band who composes songs of a person's inner turmoil and pains, they who sing songs of peoples deepest fears and resentment, they who tell tales of their understanding of humans weaknesses, inspires this boy.

He was listening to this particular song by them; Leave Out All the Rest.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

His eyes were one of pain and disappointment. Yet, the woman behind him couldn't be the opposite. She was all giddy and happy, as if she was beside the most famous person in the world.

Well, you could say that. After all, the Melody Master took the world by storm. Surprising everyone, that a 13 year old American boy who started from scratch and her mother's connections to join concertos and contests around the world.

His golden eyes changed when in the midst of playing an instrument, whether it is percussion, wind or a string instrument.

His pale complexion might mistake him for a frail boy. That assumption is quite wrong. His grip is stronger than the usual person.

Yet no one cares about his past. They never bothered to find his true persona. They all just cared about his ability and status.

After all, his mother was one of the Penta-Draco; _Five Dragons._ A name given to 5 lawyers all around the world. She was currently Tres-Draco; _Third Dragon.  
--_

As the two walked towards the doors leading out of the airport, they spotted a magazine rack. There a news paper was in clear view.

**Headline: Echizen Nanjiro; Samurai Nanjiro, Takes Wimbledon by storm.**

The boy pauses. The woman looks behind her and asks, "Ryo?" She follows his line of sight. Her eyes change into one of sadness.

"Oh Ryo…I'm sorry I never noticed. Come now, I have a meeting at 2. We still have to get you enrolled and acquainted in your new apartment." She told him.

He shook his head out of the words that played. He merely nodded, "Coming mother."

He never looked back. Yet, words were ringing in his ears from a distant nightmare.

From which he couldn't wake. Even after 3 years.  
--

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

The two stepped unto unknown grounds. At least for the boy, his mother was here last week, asking what the qualifications for a student to be able to enter this school.

Now, today was the entrance exam. He was merely 15 but already qualified to be in third year of high school, which he profusely denied. He took the first years test.

It was aced in mere 25 minutes. He was then asked whether he would be in the sports part of the school or the arts. He took arts; which included music.  
--

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

The inspiration he took as he played his violin which attracted the attention of a certain purple haired diva. He opened the music room quietly; the instructors took note of his arrival, and inclined their head.

He stood across the boy who was playing "La Campanella" in B Major. Amazed at what he saw. The boy played like a person who was denied the pleasure of doing what he wanted and was given the freedom to do so after so long. The pleasure of playing was evident on the boy's face.

Completely enthralled.

Here he was, telling himself this mere child was better than him and his true potential had sparked not more than 49 percent.

The thing was, he was completely fine with a person above him, which was odd; for he despised having someone above him.

He continued to look at him. As the melody came to the height of its climax, the spectators were caught in a mixture of emotion.

Unable to help themselves the men who watched gulped, as they the boy let himself go.

Allowing those who heard feel the flow of his emotions, even his blank face portrayed the story of his life.

If only you knew how to look, if only.  
--

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

The boy walked home, unknown to him that someone was watching him from afar, a sinister smirk was on his face.

But the boy will never know about that. His mind was too focused on what was in the past. He was not in the present. He was still living his past, he was caught between the border of his past and his present.

The boy's mother took them by taxi to a high class building. They went to the fifth floor. She opened a room and viola, a superb large magnificent room.

Yet the boy showed no emotion.

"Ryo, I'd like you to get familiar with this place. I'll be leaving tonight. But I promise to come back in 1 month, 2 months, but didn't I promise you I'd get Kevin?"

The boy silently nodded. "I understand mother, please bring him here."

The woman held the boy who was much too tall for her, but still, she held him. "Oh Ryo, I wonder what I can do to remove that shell you placed yourself in."

"I'm fine mother."

"No, you are not!" she yelled, "Ryo…please, I took you from your father because I thought you deserved better than mindless tennis everyday. Yet her you are..."

She looked at him hard; her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Here you are, here you are practically drowning with mindless practice. You deserve so much more than the last words your father said."

"Don't keep yourself in the dark box too much Ryo. Mama's here to help you. You have Kevin. You even have a few of your old Japanese friends. They will help."

She let go, she hastily wiped the tears that were about to flow. She picked up her discarded bag and folder and put on her jacket.

"Ryo, I'll come back before I leave. And Ryo…?"

He turned to her. "Yes, mother?"

"Please remember, that you are Takuechi Ryoma. You are my son, not his. Please care to remind yourself that." She smiled, and shook her head.

"If you get hungry there are food in the kitchen. Also, if you're too tired to cook, you could call any restaurant I've placed there on the fridge."

He simply nodded.

"I'll be back"

He stared at the door that was about to close. "Have a safe trip" he said so softly, if you were not listening you could not hear it.

And the door closed…

And he was alone.

Just like how he always felt.

Outside, his mother wept. "Oh Ryo…I'm so sorry." She whispered then she left.

Inside, the boy slid down on the floor and whispered, "And there was one…"

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed  
--_

**Me**: …

**The Other Me**: …yeah…

**Me**: end of chapter 2

**The Other Me**: this chapter might seem…out of place.

**Me**: trust me when I would say that this chapter will mean a lot later.

**The Other Me**: so any questions just press the purple box in the SW corner.

**Me**: nods…and please, let me know how it goes.

**The Other Me**: Yes please.bows

**Me**: bows and as I have send above, I am SOOOOO sorry for updating so long.

**The Other Me**: blaming the school might be unreasonable…

**Me**: but it's the only excuse I can find.

**The Other Me**: so VERY sorry.

**Me:** so please review.

**The Other Me:** Or ask questions  
--

Author: if you have any concerns or clarifications or just plain questions, please don't hesitate to ask, I shall be very happy to entertain them. -smile-  
--


	3. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

I am sad to say I have no idea where this story is going. I'm putting it on Haitus mode for a while until I figure out how I might continue this. It would help if you pm me and help me get moving again. However, if I decide that this story is still not making any progress. I will discontinue it. *sigh*

I feel so pathetic as of now. I have no muse in my life. She left and flew to Australia. :*(

But as the Author of the story you have taken time to read. I shall do my best. Thank you.

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
